Unexpected
by casketkitty
Summary: Mike has been working at Freddy's for around 3 almost 4 months now and things rant any simpler only getting worse. Memories from his youth flood in and mingle with what he sees now. But he's not the only one having problems. But will he realize what going on or run scared? (bad summary but oh well) Iv changed some of the spelling problems and am re-uploading this.
1. part 1

Part one Foxy(human) x Mike

Mike has been working at Freddy's for around 3 almost 4 months now and things rant any simpler only getting worse. Memories from his youth flood in and mingle with what he sees now. But he's not the only one having problems. But will he realize what going on or run scared?  
>(bad summary but oh well)<br>-Iv changed rome of the spelling problems and am re-uploading this.  
>Thanks for thaws that are supporting and if theres ant kind of story you would like fell free to ask (^_^).-<br>*Warning light noncom slash with yaoi style paring will go on.

Mike has always hated working at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria since the day he started. Not only was the pay bad but there were four crazed robots that tried to kill him. They may look cute and friendly in the day time, but once the place shuts down they show there true face. He went about the normal set up before his shift began. Locking the doors turning the lights of outside and doing a quick run passing by that stage and Pirates cove. He stops and looks at the curtain remembering his child hood playing along with the other children acopenedy by the fox. He sights pondering over the fond memories. At one time he loved the old captain it was a shock when he went out of order. But seeing he now brought fear not the childish happiness he once had. He now feared his childhood friend. Broken and misshaped hidden way to decay covered in rust. He wonder aloud musing over the his memories. "I went from your first mate to your bait how did this ever happen".  
>Mike shakes his head to remove the thoughts. Mike praised himself lucky that Chica usually stayed tin there kitchen doing what ever she dose. Bonnie could be a bit of an annoyance but he just mostly stands there. Freddy though scary that one he's almost in as bad of a shape as Foxy. "Don't see how any kid can goo near that one". But strangely the all looked Human, yet they didn't. There was just something about them that creeped the hell out of him but made him wonder to. He walks to his office looking to the digital clock that creeped it's way to 1 AM.<br>"Time to start buddy". He lets a sigh out with his words as he flips the monitors on and settles in to his seat. The guard was watching the cameras seeing no movement . The guard was unsure who his first attacker was going to be tonight. He couldn't afford to take any chances. Moving from cam to cam seeing no movement he relaxes. But some thing was different to night he couldn't explain it..but some thing felt off. The security guard sighed in annoyance. He hated it when he got like this and for one it wasn't the normal fear of dieting. That he knew but yet still he count place the felling and he found it annoying. After Mike walked off to start t his nights watch . The pirate poked his head out glaring at him as he walked off unaware. His teeth bared and saliva dripping down as he smirked eyes a dark tint. As his pray disappeared behind a turn his smirk fell in to a scowl. He moved to close the curtain and returned to setting down twisting his rusted hook in thought. He grown slipped from his mouth as he sat pondering Mikey's words. Remembering when he could still be seen. He still remembered the kids smiles and face like only yesterday. Seeing Mike he can still perfectly visualize him from when he was a young lade playing with the others. He was one of foxes best mates. Never scared only intrigued and amazed. If he had a heart it would have speed up at the thoughts. "Such fond memories me boy if only ye knew ..if only ye knew". He looked up at the ceiling dust and webs from corner to corner on it a few have fallen down over the years. Looking down at his body he smile. "A ant much the better me self boy hehe". His words a dry and painful. If he had emotions they would have shown it. Over the years he's learned the emotions of human and can mimic them. But still it didn't matter he's was only a hunk of metal fixed to a humanism fox form. Meant to kill or entertain. He had dent done the last in a long time a faint smile comes across his face. Still thinking of the smiles he once put on Mikey's face. But his look falters once more as he hear the guard. His screams down the hall could be heard he love it he could almost the the fear etched in his face and the tears that stream down his eyes. Just like the first time this happened. "Why haven't ye quit yet …what a fool you be mate". He hated to say as much as he loved something but he would do insane if not for the man. He loved the games the fear but at the game time there was a sadness. The captain couldn't explain why but he loved it when he was the resin. But when the others ventured near and done it he grows enraged it was all he could do not to rip them apart. But still heat had to say seeing the lad be so scared of him was tiring he didn't hated it but didn't know what sals to do. He wanted to hold the human and make that fear fade. It was a twisted he had to think. Strange unnatural it was wrong but he wanted it. He decide then that to night he was going to see what these emotes were he was tired of the confusion.  
>Lost in thought Mike watch the camera he almost didn't care for once. He was to busy deputing his life chooses and his current problems. He never understood why no girls wanted him. He didn't look that bad or did he ? He didn't think so. His nose was where it should be and unbroken. He was tall, built, ok so he had some wight but it was all mussel. His body had little hair and bright eyes. "What was wrong with me"? Mike shakes his head to remove that thought and looked to the digital clock moving past 1:43 at a annoyingly slow rate. His mind wonders to a more pleasant thought. Sadly as if his normal trouble weren't hard enough to night. He was getting existed on the shift. Mike was more than certain he was going to end up dead if he didn't keep his thoughts straight. "Surrounded by demonic robots trying to stay alive with a hard on how could get any better". His words were dry and sarcastic as he said them. He placed on hand on the desk and the other under his chin trying to stay on track and alive. But his mind keep wondering to other things one thought in particular involving a certain captain. He didn't know why but wanted the toughest to leave even as incising as the were but they just wouldn't. They stayed taunting him making his urge only grew. It was aggravating for many reasons but one above all. He hadn't fucked in well ever. He was a self proclaimed proud virgin. Mike looks up annoyed at the realization of his thoughts and glares at the posters in his office adorned with the character. But it hits him he hasn't checked the cams for a few mints "Oh shit distracted again". He had been distracted for a bit to long. The fox peeking out of the curtain looking to see if the guard was watching. The camera was dime and off facing signing its inactivity. Its strange he hasn't heard it turn in about 20 mints Mike normally checks it every few minutes. But he can't tell if some thing wrong or he's just lucky to night. But it docent matter any way he takes of and began his leave. He has some personal matter he want to take up with the guard. Taking his time not to cause noise he decides to pay a vista to the others first. He makes sure to git his pout to them to stay away from is pray. And he return to gliding along the wall. He docent want to alert the guard. Whispering to himself the fox makes a few side comments to steady him self and not rush.<br>The guard looked to the cameras he was lost in his mind and let the cameras watch slip for a few mints. He first checked the areas by to office. Nothing could be seen but he can't relaxes as he finishes the cam and every ones in place. Its strange he hasn't had suck a quit night like this seance his first. He thank God that its such an easy night but some thing catches his eye. "Wait a minute". He switched to the Pirate Cove's camera the curates open and the stages is empty. Foxy was gone. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck holy shit wares that basters." Before Mike could even react to shut the door he sat face to face with the Pirate Foxy himself. He jumps back sinking in to his chair. His entire body starts to shake. He knows he messed up bad he had the realization he was going to be cut up with that hook and die, or he'd be stuffed in a suit then die. Scared that all he was he count even think as the fox faced him. He was salivating profusely look that count be pleased on his face. Digging his hook into the chair, ripping it as he slowly came closer at the same time pulling his chair closer to the wall. Mike curled into a ball, his entire being filled with terror. He was trapped and about to die he couldn't even scream his luck finely ran out. Foxy stared down at the man. It wasn't the first time a grown man had trembled like a wee baby before him. He rather enjoyed the sight but he wanted to talk for now and started. "Now, now mate.. don't be 'fraid a' ol' Foxy. 'E only wants t' have a lil fun with ye~" No harm be comen to Ye". His voice came out in a intoxicating low growl trying to sooth the man. "S-stop !""G-... get away from me!" He sounded so weak and pathetic to the fox. Mike know it to he hated it we wish he would die all ready. He knew he could beg for his life but it woudent do any good.  
>Looking up at the fox eyes file with tears his hole body shakes. "P…please just don't let it hurt". If he's going to die might as well make it painless. Foxy looked down a bit socked at this the it hits him. He thinks I'm going to kill him. Theres a strange pain that he can't decried but also some thing sals. Looking at mike so scared ,open , fragile, and so ..so delectable. He almost forgot what he was here for as he became lost in his eyes filed with emotion like that of a ocean. Foxy want him even more now but why he didn't know. "Aww..sweet cheeks i ant be aming to hurt ye ~". He toke his hand and cupped mikes face looking at him as he rubbed his cheek with his thumb. The Captain spoke with a strange sweetness as he done so. The words sent a shiver down his spine. "Mikey don't be scared ye be safe as a we lamb with me". If it wasn't for how scared he was he might have been existed buy this. He was at a crossroads. Did he like this? Or didn't he? He had no way out. The Pirate had him trapped . Mike looked at the clock he had brought along 2:30 AM. He only had to endure 3 more hr and 30 mints of being used and torchored by the pirate. Who knew how long that guy would make it last ? Mike pressed his hands against Foxy's chest, in another meek attempt to push him away, his body still filled with fear. He didn't know hoe to handle this. "Aww... ye be so very adorable, Mikey~" A-.. ADORABLE ?! "I-I'M NOT ADORABLE !" To be as scared as he was Mike still had his pride as a man. He hated being called adorable. He was not adorable. He was sexy. At least, in his mind he thought so. The Captain backed away ever so slightly, surprised by the small outburst. He similes at the reaction enjoying the change. A little fights all ways a good thing after all. Foxy grinned even wider, now aware on how to annoy poor ol Mike."Oh, but ye are~" Like candy ready to be eaten lade." He whispering in his ear licking the shel lightly as he done so. He decided to mess with him some more he liked the reactions. "I like yer hat." Mike felt his head suddenly got Captain was playing around with the hat like a toy,annoying him even further. "Hey gimme back my hat." Mike growled lowly, reaching for it. "Hmm... how about no ?" The Pirate snickered as he threw the hat behind him and returned to his previous action. "Now then.." is all mike heard before both doors slammed down swiftly draining his power. The fear one agin flares up he's now locked in a small space with him. He said he wanted to talk but even so he count calm down. Mike jumped letting out a small squill rather then a scream. He could feel a large cold hand sneak its way up his waist. He wanted his to stop but against that hunk of metal, he was just a man there was nothing he could do. He could try to yell him out but then the threat of Freddy would return. Along with the others. He could deal with one or all it was bad enough as is. Mike would rather deal with one, than all. Mike heard a low, menacing chuckle escape from the Captain, unsettling him a bit.<br>Taking his hand from Mikes face and body he wraps it around his neck slightly pulling his head ford. "Ye got some mighty fine booty, lad. I 'ope ye won't mind me plunder in' it a bit…~" He said it as if it was normal letting it slip throw his lips like water. Mike had to admit the Pirate talk that slipped throw Foxy's mouth out was kind of… "Adorable." "Eh ? 'Scuse me mate what was that ?")Foxy appeared surprised, even moving his hand from the guard a little bit. As he was taken by his sudden words. He liked that he was talking but being called adorable was not expected. He decides to let ol Mikey have a little bit of space make him think he was winning. Not really a game but attest to bold a little more nerve agin. He looks down at mike rambling on until he gets to a point. "You're the one who's adorable here. With your Pirate garble." Foxy snarled in annoyance at his words. Glaring down on him "What did ye say ?" Mike shrunk back think maybe that wasn't such a good idea but wanted to see how far he could go. "I said you're the one who's adorable here ..Mate" .He looked up but still shaking slightly knowing he just dug his own grave. The fox simply glared at him his look mincing and lips in a snarl. He yanked his hook out and stood. Mike calmed down his eye tight at this sinking back as far as he would. Mike felt something cold but soft crush his lips. His eyes snap back open to see dolmen orbs burning back. He had expected a slap, bite, a punch. But what he hadn't expected, was for the Pirate to kiss Captain forced his cold, wet tongue into Mike's mouth, greedily tasting every inch of the wet space. Mike struggled against Foxy but to no avail. He just pushed the man back nipping at his lip making him go quit in fear of being bit. Mike would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this. But at the same time he didn't. He felt violated and weak now. It make him wider just what was going to happen now. He didn't want this he felt scared when the same cold hand from before inch its way up his torso. The fear and shaking returns as he resizes the intuitions of the fox. A few tears slip down as the pirate licked them away. Hands pouched up against his vest covered chest to tare him self free. Foxy pulls back looking down at the man he takes his hands in one hand. "Bon't be moving now boy" is all the crowning he had. He slammed his hook in the chair over his wrist pining them in place. The sudden movement makes him grimace. His breathings heard as tears fall. Taking his time his free hand goes back pinching the man's light pink nipple pulling them. He attacks mikes neck sucking, biting, and placing small kisses over the marks. Violent shivers filled his body he didn't want it to fell good but it did. "S…Stop…. I.I.I don't want this." His voice was weak and trembling. The Pirate frowned he didn't want this. He loved the fear but this strangely felt wrong he didn't like it. Letting a sigh fall he pulled back and frowned. At lest he knew it wasn't the fear he wanted but now he had a new problem. What is it he wanted? He would have to find that out later it was around 5:42 now almost time to leave. But he didn't want to leave the man like this. He once aging stands back pulling his hook out. He lets Mikes hands fall he retracts his hand from under his shirt. The pirate takes his hands pulling the guard to him. In a quick motion there spend around. Foxy sites in the old chair and tugs Mikes arm making him fall in his lap. wrapping both arms around the mans figure Foxy simply rest his head on his and specks. "F-Foxy.." "I ant doing any thing more ye can rest easy." Silences falls and all that can be heard are light sobs. I..I'm sorry Mikey I hadn't indented to hutu ya only wanted to talk for wee bit. Mike keeps on not trusting the coxs and to afraid to speak seeing as ether he will be killed or raped then killed. "Look boy quit ye sniveling and listen up Im only going to say this once i like ye I'm not going to hurt ye and didn't mean to". "I have to Head back its almost time and don't wear about the others I touch care they won't be bother you no more". With the last part being said he pushed mike to stand and then him self he turned mike and kissed him deeply before open the door and leaving. A sad look etched in his face as he turned to walk down the hall. He hated leaving the man a mess but it was time close to shift change and he count chance it. Hopping back on his stage he feels the others eyes on his back paying no mind he only glares and closes his curtain. The chime signal time and he just sites there looking at the ceiling regret in his mind wondering what he wants. How can he even get it? And to make matters worse he was certain that he'd quite now unless some thing happened. He digit want him to go and the gears in his mind started to move thing how.  
>Mike sat in his chair shocked at tonight events. It sent chills through his body he didn't know what to think. He hated it but at the same time he didn't. He didn't like the felling of the fear. But being held was nice having some one close holding him and that calming voice. Some thing was wrong with him he hated it he was confused. Trying to calm his self he looked at the clock and watched it change over to 6am he heard the chimes. Letting a sigh free he stood up still shaking he bends to pick his hat up. He turns to leave wiping his face. He decided it was time to quit this was just to much for him. He'd wait for the boss to come in and tell him he knew he would have to work till a replacement was found thow.<p> 


	2. Worry

**Part 2 and a half Foxy(human) x Mike **

*warning not hole part read the next half to see it contains horror blood rape love heart brake memory loss so DRAMA.

Mike was waiting in the office at 8:20 sharp he never left to begin with. He was resining from the guard shift to day. He would only have to work to some other poor idiot got the shitty job. He felt bad for who ever got it but more so for him self right now. He had finely broke them trying to kill him was one thing but…that ..that was another. He didn't know why he stopped but he was glad. But some thing made him wonder why did Foxy stop and why did he console him after? All these thought filled his head as he left to return to his cramped apartment for sleep. His miss fortune continued on his was home as it started to rain. He didn't have a vehicle he didn't live far any way but he count afford it earthier. Looking up at the sky the rain started falling hard pelting him drenching him. He was soaked with in five mints of his walk he lived about a mile away so it wasn't that bad till the lighting started. He begins to run just wanting to be home safe and warm.

~Time skip by Chica:LETS EAT~

Mike stepped from his shower a towl hung lose around his hip as he ran his hand throw his hair. Letting a grown lose he walks to the fridge opening it and grabs a miller. His hole body hurts from the rain and running and over all he was just tired from every thing. Turning he grabs a apple and heads to the living room he flops down on the couch. The towl falls but he pays no mind to it as he turns on the news cracking the lid of his beer open he chugs it paying little mind to the reporter. Siting the half empty can down he takes his hand running it throw his damp hair. Water sticks to his fingers as he pull them away as he pulls his hand down he stop and touches his neck. There light bruises and mark over the peal skin his body tremble slightly as he remembers how they got there. Shaking his head he pushes the thoughts out and ttys to focus on the tv. But he's to tired he decides to finish off the beer and eat before he heads to bed. After he finishes he returns to the kitchen and throws the can and apple core in the waist basket. Turning to leave fowl and clothing lost forgotten he enters his room closing the door not bothering with lights. Walking to his bed barley a twin in size he sits down pulling the cover over his body. He sighs in to the warmth felling calm at last it didn't take long for his body to sub com to sleep. Sinking to to a dreamless sleep mind void of thought. Rain pelts the apartments tin ruff as lighting stokes in the distance thunder rattles the walls. Power flickers on and off and then silents falls once more. Mikes body roles waking at the noise out sight he looks at his phone to see the time knowing he would have to rest his clock. It takes his hand rubbing sleep from his eyes as he trys to focus on the blurry numbers. Looking at the neon blue digest they read 7:28. Grudgingly he moves to stand the bed cracking under his weight shift. Standing he pops his back and stretches losing his mussels. Mike shuffles to the door tripping slightly over the mess in floor do to is inability to see in the darkness. As he walk towards the door he flips the light switch grimacing as the sudden flood of white. A grow slips out as he opens his eyes to start getting ready for work. He hated it he didn't want to go back but he had to at leaf for now. Finally adjusting to the light along but still groggy we opens his door walking dow the hall. Lightning and thunder still dance outside his apartment as he enters his bathroom. Looking in the mirror he examine him self. The marks are darker then before from bruising gingerly he touches them but winces and the tenderness of his flesh. Walking away he pulls the pale tattered shower drape back. Running the water till its warm he turns the shower on. The warm water rushes out and steam soon fills the room. He steps in to the old chipped and cracked tub letting a grin in stratification as the water dances over his body. His hands run over his body losing his joints and mussels he reaches out to grab some sole and beings to lather. The smell of cinnamon fuels the shower before washing away down the drain as he rinses him self. Felling clean he turns the water off and stands for a minute letting some run off him stealing in small streams down his body. Pulling back the curton he reaches out for a fowl only to remember he left it in the living room last night. An annoyed look plays on his face as he steeps of dripping water all over the place he walk careful not to slip. Opining the door to the hall the warm steam rushes out to disappear as cold settles over his form making him shiver slightly. Throw the halls and past the kitchen he walk and stops standing in his living room he locates the towl draped half on the couch and floor. He walk to it but as he bends down lighting stokes knocking the power out. He knows he's at home but buy instinct he scarred sudden fear of his work rushes ford. He ttys to calm him self pulling the fowl close to him as he back up he trips on the coffee tables edge he falls taking the glass top cover with him it shatters as he screams. He didn't know why but laying there broken glass all-around him necked and cold he cry's. He's scared the dark makes him afraid and he knows he's help less images fill his mind of the robots and he shakes sobs growing louder as a serrate one fills his mind Foxy. He trembles in a small ball for what seams like hours until the power comes back on. A broken mess he ttys to stand long forgot the glass as he places his hounds down to lever him self up. The glass cuts his flesh and he rails back cursing tears still stinging his eyes. He stands pulling his bloodied hands to him and walks to the kitchen and sits down. He taking deep breaths he slowly pulls glass shards out one buy one. His hands were throbbing stand a dark as crimson as blood dripped to the floor. He stands shakily and walks to the sink to wash the blood off. He had knowing felling in the pit oh his gut it was going to get worse as they night went on. After his hands were clean he decided it was time to clean up and put some clothing on after his hands were bandage. He when to the bathroom and pulled a small kit from under the sink. He found what he was looking for and closed the lid shoving it back from ware it was found. Two long strips of fabric and a clip he spent a few mints longer they would have liked fighting with the rapping but he finely got it. Standing to leave he returned to his room not bothering to shut the door

he ventured to his closet. He pulled a plane black bottom up and pants down from there hangers tossing the clothing to the bed he walk by his dresser and pulls out a pair of socks and boxers. He takes his time wanting to delay the inevitable.

~Time Skip by Bonnie:well then..~

Mikes waiting at a bus stop about a 2 blocks from his cramped apartment. He was path wet but the umbral helped some as he water it was about 11:15. "Plenty of time to get there and hide" he ground out as the rain just seamed to lighten up. He still dreaded going to work thow and his resolve of this only grew are the bus pulled to a scratching top my him splashing water on the curb. Looking at the gray and rusted form he begin to walk to its opened door noting throw the grim covered windows around 7 other passengers. He steps inside and past the tool shuffling down the ails he takes an empty seat close to the front. Looking throw the window he watched the rain come down placing beautiful works or art in small droplets only to be washed away and the replaced. This went on for a few stop infill he seen his about yard from the billing entrance the bus pulled to stop and saying his thanks he got off. The rain was a small drizzle so he didn't get to soaked walking to the door. He unlocked it with a click and steps inside he hesitate at the but shuts the door and relocked it. He decides its best to set up quickly to night and try not think to much. He checks the lights and the doors twice. 7 mints left before time he stops knowing he still has to pass by the stage and cove. As he's walking by the curton he's as close the the opposite wall as posable his walking is fast and out of beat. Slight shaking can be noticed as he rushed buy gown the hall. Its a pitiful sight watching how he interred his office. Body trebling eyes slightly wet chest moving up and down at an irregular rhythm. He falls in his chair and flips the monitor on the time reads 12:57. Heart all ready beating he docent care about the others right now he just needs to make sure the fox cant get in. He was afraid he didn't want to die at all but even more me didn't want to me beaten and molested until he bleed to death then have his corpes defiled as well. These thought clouded his mind since yesterday. He was all ready trembling. Mike hated it all of it all of this. Anger is what he wanted to fill the rage the sting or even the numbness of not caring. But nested he felt scared weak like at any moment we would vanish being dragged away by that demon with no hope of escape. His head shouts up as he hears some thing and he looks on the monitors . The nights nightmare has begun.

~Time skip by Freddy:yall ready for Freddy?~

The robots are all ready moving but some things different. But Bonnie and Chica biding take the normal root to mikes office. There all in the stage room. Chica siting on the stage feet hanging over the side as she lightly kicks them in time with Freddy's passing. Her hands are proper under her chin head slightly coked to the side as purple eyes glitter with worry throw blond bangs. Nothing is beings said but tinchion is think in the air. Bonnie decides to brake the silents. Moving from the wall a slight creak of metal can be heard in place of his normal smile is a grim frown eyes look down in a dull gaze as he moves ford stoping about a foot from the other two. "Freddy..?" his voice is hard but questioning as he talking to the bare. Looking up slightly the only remark thats heard is a bitter "what boy". A think country ascent drips from his lips at this ands folded behind his back parts creak and snap as he moves. Stoping her movement knowing the seines of the matter. "Mike and Foxy last night they …well he""Dammit boy i know all ready that idiots gone against the game and whats worse he didn't even finish it". A snappy remark is the reply bitterly but his words hold slight concern as his face wrinkles in thought. The girl decides to pip in trying to take the erg off unable to deal with the unsettling mood. "What do we do now? Mikey's all messed up i heard him crying till about 7 when the big guy comes in what if they find something out they'll get ride of us all.!" She speaks fast in a high pitched voice "its one thing for us to kill them but not Foxy's going and molesting them ..that…thats just not right!". Looking down at the floor a faint sigh is heard from the bunny as he knows this is true. Over the years they have killed hundreds of guards and works murder was one thing but this was a whole different. Bonnie's thinking hard as he sits on a table top remembering. "If any one should know that it should be foxy after all thats why he's out of order" a union of grunts is heard as they think back to the bite of 87.


	3. Memorys

Bite of 87

Hello this is a small turn off from my story on what i think the bite it i wanted to do more on it but was rushed for time I'm posting this before the next ch because i want you to get a better fell of why they kill why they know and so forth. Fells all ahead so watch out hahah. Changed ages a bit.

This is from the robots memories as a hole.

Warning

*BLOOD RAPE DEATH FRAM HURT FEELS*

That is all (*_*)

(oh and side note i meant them to be in humanoid form but i made it so it can go rather way and this is the **rest of part 2**)

Its was a cool late summer afternoon only around 5 hours before closing. Leafs blow in with a cold rush as the door open and shuts letting families come and go. Golden rays shine throw the glass door panels and windows setting a warm mood. Children and teenagers move around all around. Works see the needs of customers and cleans the messes left when they leave. The stage is alight with music as Freddy and Bonnie play and singing the same old marry tune as small children run and hug there legs. Smiles and laughter rings as works come to chase them off. Its a warm plays safe and fulfilled. Food is spilled and cleaned. Games ring out making a reacted as small kids clime and pound on them. Sounds of 'GAME OVER' and 'WINWER' are heard one after the other. Teens manly fill the arcade but the young ones runic and out to annoy there older siblings. Chica runs around the party room catering to people and asking them to eat with her. Feather wave in the air and are ruffled as children grab at her and stager behind here to the dinning hall. Adults smiling and chuckling at the sight felling a bit sorry for the chicken woman. Over by the cove the shouts of wee pirates can be heard ringing out. Foxy matches on the toys ships deck leading the kids in the seen. Lads and lasses play the part or rude crud buccaneers on the high sea. The animirtionis go from work to play as the children run to play with them. Its the same old same old. Fun and cheer till closing time its a normal thing. its around 7:40 now the chimes rind that its getting close to close. The once packed place empty out are car lodes leave and workers clean the emptying rooms. Workers talk among there selfs as the clean and shine tables. Some grip about the poor pay and crapy work others just about pain and stress. The robots are on there stage talking. Functions of coumication and movmits still working. The animtronics are sill wondering around with a few kids thats parents are on shift still working or who's parents have yet to gather them up. The music has stopped by now and the once bright and fast pace setting has faded into a slow bet as one by one they leave. Its calm only about 7 families reman a few children there still run about. Chica is eating left overs with some small girl and singing along with Freddy's lyrics. Bonnie is jumping and tossing the kids around. Freddy's seated on the stage a small boy no older then three is sitting on his leg pocking at his round noise. Foxy is running down the hall after a group ob bouts around 7 to 12. He yells his lines "get ye ares back here scalawags before I be making ye walk the plank" and other such things. He turns down the hall leading to the guards office and rushes past it. Doors are locked and lights off. This a normal thing the old guards takes a nap in the in the day wile he waits to start his shift. He docent pay mind but he hears something that makes him stop. Faint sobs could be heard of a small children. Its closing time so its probably just some kids that don't want to leave. He decides to let it go and walk back to the front. Its normal for the kids to try and hide out so this is normal thing to. He would ask Chica to go get them when there parents asked. They probably knew all ready. He walked back the children far ahead and all ready departing with there parents. His face curls to a smirk as he looks around. Its sad when its closing time but at lest there tomorrow. Walking in he noticed something was off. There was still non workers there and it was 9 all ready. They looked angry and nerves he moved closer to see what the problem was. Apparently there were 5 kids missing probably lost some ware inside and there was reports or strange noses over buy the guards office. Foxy thought back to the sounds he heard walking to the other robots the desires to check it out. He taped there shoulders and lead them off. A bad felling settled over the place for some resin. Its seamed darker some how. Parents talked with staff in frantic voices. Three young boys ages twelve,seven,and sex as well as to young girls' four and six in age were lost. This has happened before in the past and they were latter found but it was to late for what had happened. A small panic was happening some of the day guard and works were gathered to help. A group of 15 counting the parents were going to look.

(Sean change get ready to want to kill me note this is before things go bad and they realize)

~missing~

The room was dark but hot the air felt thick and heavy. This place was small and cramped food and drinks were covering the floor in layers of filth. Fear was the present in to room as almost silent rounds rang out. Small form could be seen shacking in the darker corners. Some thing wrong very around here. The door cracks open and what little movement was the stops. A fat putrid man walks in stinking of alcohol. He stagers in and pushes the button locking the door. Its dark only a few more moments as he flips a light on. Yellow tint foods the small space of the storage closet as he looks down at the children. He spent the better half of the day catching them and drinking his worry away. A smirk of curl satisfaction covered his face from ear to ear. Fear fill the kids eyes as the look up bodes trebling not knowing whats going to happen. Chuckling in a low raspy voice the man reaches down petting a child's head. But the loving action sone ends as he takes a fist of her hair. She lest a small yells out as she try to move away her small body unable. She appeaser only around 6 far to small and weak to fight. A boy looking in the young teens reach ford yelling to let her go only to be back handed and fall."HAHAH brats come on iv got some place to be". His words are hard and dark meaning lurk behind them. The children don't know what going to happen. But they now one thing as the move to fallow this is not going to end well. With there last words to god they fallow behind.

~I'm skipping because i don't want to write a pedo/rape seen~

(skip back to full flash back manly foxes point this time)

They rushed to the back close flapping and bolts screeching at the movement. A bad felling fills the hole place. It was bad if foxy would have opened the door the first time this might have been stopped but he didn't. He only know what his programming told him to but theys change the setting some to allow them to copy emotions. This is still new so its hard to handle. Walking back to the office they tried open the door but it was locked. They shut from the inside manly. Foxy agedly banged on door asking who was in there." Ye scalawags get outer there". His voice is stern it felt off he knew this was some thing bad ."FOXY be nice there probably but sacred they got lost". Words went back and forth between chica and foxy for a few moments till they hear a small scream. Buy this time the people out front were running to see what happened. They corded behind the robots wondering what happened. The grads door were locked and the lights were of. But there was defiantly some one inside. They started to hit all at once as they tried to pry the doors open.

The door were open now but what was in side was desisting the guard had the kids inside three were all ready dead and bleeding out on the floor two girls and one small boy no older then 7 mabey age 6. Fear and tears covered there pale faces. He was rapping another one a girl around 6 was pined to his desk crying mouth gaged. But in the corner was ..a small boy bloody but still some what alive foxes eye widened and teeth pulled back. Looking up the guard pulled the girl to him. He couldn't escape now he goes into panic mood. His eyes widen at the sight as the people look inside. Screams of monster and dear god ring lode. The man backs up looking crazed. " COME ANY CLOSER ILL KILL THE LITTLE SLUT" he yelled looking at the he people pulling a knife on her neck and blood running down her legs. They knew he woudent let her live but the listened.

The robots looking at abused kids Anger grew not even knowing what to do. They held no resin but a some thing sparked. The air almost felt cold as the people stepped back even Chica,Bonnie,And Freddy moved back. I low chuckle came from his mouth as eyes glazed over he didn't know what fused it but him self inside. The man pulled the knife blood spewed out as he fell back the foxes jaws climbed on his head biting in to his skull. A skiing crack can be heard as the fox pulls back blood grips from his moth. Shocked and horrified the people finely start to move. Wiping his head around a wet sound filled the fused to pull him off the man. Taking the guards thing they pry foxes mouth open a crack rings as they brake it open. Movement stops and time slows. Letting go they move back not knowing what to do. The pirate turns to looks at the people then down and around him. Looking at what he's done he fells happy but he wants more from him for hurting the kids. I simper is heard from the back and he snaps his head jaw hanging. A boy is there hiding looking wide and shocked. He ttys to smile and lean down but his now gastly looks. He passes out from fear unable to take it any more. People move in to see whats happens cops were called. And things went from bad to worse when they head to things happened that night kids died and the man didn't even get the blame in the end do to insanity. News found a side covered in one child was found living after the attacks of the once favorite robot foxy at Freddy's pizzeria. One man was attacked trying to save him. Mike Schmidt age 6 as for the others Sally Jones age 6, Lillian, Cade age 4, Christian Wade age 12, Jonny Watson age 7 were found dead on seen.

It was all lies what people heard if they they all remember. The fox had the blame from the pople and himself. But that wasn't what happened just what they wish. It was a lot better then the truth.


End file.
